


O Doutor na Caixa Azul

by AltenVantas



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Dad Jack, Multi, Pre-Hogwarts, Pre-Torchwood, Prologue, some fluffy
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor não sabia o que iria encontrar quando pousou em Little Whinging, Surey. Jack não sabia o que esperar quando uma bela ruiva veio falar com ele. Albus achava que tudo estava ocorrendo como seus planos. E Rory? Rory é um ótimo baba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Doutor na Caixa Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Em algum lugar onde o tempo e o espaço se encontravam, há uma caixa azul da polícia inglesa no início dos anos cinqüentas, mas ela não é exatamente uma caixa azul normal e dentre muitas outras coisas é muito maior por dentro. Essa caixa flutuando em um espaço sem vida, tempo ou espaço tem um nome: Sexy. Ou TARDIS, para todos aqueles que não sejam o seu ladrão. Que naquele momento preciso estava analisando uma tela onde mostrava uma jovem ora grávida, ora não grávida. Em uma variação que não fazia o menor sentindo.

Ou melhor, ele sabia o que significava, mas não fazia idéia de como ou onde aconteceu, lhe deixando-o completamente frustrado. Porque vejam bem, como qualquer um, ele adorava não saber das coisas, descobrir que o Universo ainda havia coisas novas para lhe mostrar era um alívio após tantos séculos de vida. Mas quando se tratava dos seus amigos? Principalmente aqueles que viajavam com ele? Era uma coisa completamente diferente. Seus Companheiros eram ao mesmo tempo seu ponto forte e seu ponto fraco, por isso era comum os seus inimigos os raptarem, ameaçá-los de morte ou parecido apenas para deixá-lo irritado e tirá-lo do eixo. Mas aquilo? Aquilo era outra coisa.

Mas o que? O que aquilo seria?

Estava tão ocupado pensando que quase não percebeu a menina descendo as escadas, com quase sendo a palavra certa, ele sempre estava alerta com o que acontecia ao seu redor. Principalmente por seu nível de telepatia. Virou-se encarando a amiga vestida só de roupão, coçando os olhos como se tivesse acabado de acordar e sabia exatamente que era verdade. Podia perceber as células dela despertando, embora aqueles dias, não de uma forma completa. Alguém tinha trocado sua Amélia Pound, ao menos o corpo dela.

\- Para onde vamos hoje?

Ela perguntou enquanto chegava mais perto, rápido ele trocou a imagem que exibia na tela para a imagem de espera, abriu a boca para dizer que a escolha dela quando a sua TARDIS começou a tremer e soar como sempre acontecia quando ela decidia ir para algum lugar sozinho. Fazendo os dois se segurarem para não serem lançado longe.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Ouviu a voz do outro Pound, aquele que havia feito o que nem ele mesmo teria conseguido, alguém que ele tinha aprendido a respeitar. Ele também estava só de roupão. Aparentemente eles estavam dormindo. Um conceito que não entendia realmente, sua espécie tinha sua própria maneira de descansar o cérebro e o corpo.

\- Pousamos.

\- Onde?

 

O homem, conhecido como Doctor, simplesmente sorriu de maneira animada enquanto pegava sua Screwdriver e saia porta a fora. Ele sabia que River seria completamente contra isso, mas se ficasse no alcance do Campo de Vida da TARDIS tudo estaria bem e caso realmente precisasse de algum tipo de traje poderia descobrir e voltar a tempo. Até aquele dia, só saia de traje quando ia para algum lugar que sabia precisar, sua nave nunca lhe levava a lugares hostis a esse nível. Ao menos ultimamente. Ao menos não depois de tudo que ele já tinha passado até ali.

Pisou fora percebendo imediatamente que estava na Terra, à gravidade era tão conhecida sua que podia reconhecê-la mesmo se tivesse com o corpo trocado, olhou ao redor percebendo que o local era uma rua de casas absolutamente iguais e comuns. Deu mais um passo retirando sua Screwdriver e apontando para frente, sem receber qualquer sinal que indicava que ali havia alguma forma de vida que não fosse estritamente humana. Apontou para o poste percebendo que a tecnologia, até onde ele sabia, era completamente comum a época e ao local, em algumas casas até mesmo defasadas.

\- Onde estamos?

Virou-se percebendo que os Pounds já estavam arrumados e saindo para o seu lado, como sempre Amy estava usando uma roupa jovem e na moda, enquanto Rory simplesmente estava como sempre esteve. Ele nunca reparava no Centurião Romano de qualquer forma, ao menos que a situação necessitava.

\- Estamos em Little Whinging, Surey.

\- E por que estamos aqui? Alguma ameaça?

\- Ainda não sei, Pounds. Ainda não sei.

Ele caminhou mais um pouco, quando sentiu.

No começo ele não soube identificar muito bem o que seria, fazia muito tempo que não sentia aquilo. Era como se o tempo estivesse se contorcendo e retorcendo ao redor de um ponto, mas não de um local ou na data em si, ele saberia dizer se fosse o caso. Não. Ali tinha um ponto fixo no tempo, algo tão forte que lhe deixava com uma coceira bem de baixo de sua pele, contudo ele não sabia o que seria. Normalmente iria embora, era terrivelmente perigoso mexer com a continuidade do tempo, mas estava curioso. O que poderia ser tão especial que prendia o tempo ao seu redor?

Ele já tinha sentido isso. Sabia que sim. Mas onde?

Virou-se para dizer aos Pounds para tomarem cuidado, quando percebeu que eles estavam caminhando em direção a quintal especifico naquele mar de coisas iguais. Quanto mais tempo passava ali, mais detestava o local. Simplesmente não conseguia entender porque os Seres Humanos, tão únicos e tão especiais, viviam querendo ficar parecidos. Querendo ficar iguais. Era uma verdadeira perda de potencial a seu ver. Por isso evitava esses lugares tão banais.

Chegou perto deles sentindo aquela coceira começar a ficar ainda pior, fazendo-o se controlar para não começar a se coçar, sentindo como se o tempo estivesse literalmente evitando chegar perto daquele ponto. No espaço? Não. Era alguma coisa sobre o espaço, o que seria? Quando finalmente chegou perto o bastante para ver o que os Pounds tinham achado, sentiu-se um completo idiota.

Ele sentiu exatamente a mesma coisa quando Bad Wolf (pensar nela como Rose, ainda doía) havia ressuscitado Jack.  Isso o havia feito fugir do Capitão, nunca havia gostado de Pontos Fixos no Tempo, um ambulante? Era um pesadelo sem igual. Mas desde a última vez que o encontrou percebeu que talvez estivesse sido um pouco exagerado ao deixá-lo perdido depois da batalha contra os Dalek. E olhar para o garoto, mexendo na terra com roupas maiores do que eles, enquanto o Tempo parecia ancorar-se nele, lhe fez perceber que simplesmente não poderia ir embora. Aquele menino precisava dele.

\- Qual é o seu nome querido?

Amélia perguntou com uma voz doce e suave, enquanto Rory olhava ao redor procurando por alguma coisa, talvez os responsáveis pelo menino. Havia ficado mais atrás, porque não sabia exatamente como lidar com crianças, não Ele. Viu o menino levantar o rosto encarando a menina com duas enormes esferas verdes que brilhavam com inocência. Isso fez o Doctor sorrir de verdade. Ainda havia inocência naquela criança.

\- Meus tios me chamam de Aberração.

Doctor chegou mais perto, enquanto Amélia cruzava a distância que a separava da criança com Rory em seus calcanhares. Aquilo não estava certo. Não podia está.

\- Acho que esse não é o seu nome querido, eles te chamam de outra coisa?

\- De moleque ou isso.

Havia poucas coisas que rivalizava o ódio e o rancor que o Time Lord nutria pelos Dalek, havia poucas coisas que o faziam ficar realmente irritado em seu todo potencial de Tempestade que se Aproxima, poucas coisas lhe faziam lembrar-se do seu lado Criança de Gallifrey. Mas definitivamente abuso infantil lhe fazia trazer tudo isso a tona, mas Amélia, a sua doce e amável Amélia, já estava irritado o suficiente na frente do garoto. Embora estive observando o menino com certo carinho.

\- Eles não te chamam de mais nada? Nada bom?

O menino virou o rosto em curiosidade encarando-a como se pudessem ver muito mais do que o normal. Por isso apontou sua Screwdriver para a criança começando analisá-la, só para perceber que ele estava rindo.

\- Isso faz cócegas.

\- O que faz cócegas?

\- Eu não sei.

Doctor estava muito ocupado olhando para os resultados de sua ferramenta para perceber a mulher muito parecida com uma girafa saindo da casa, ele estava realmente muito espantado para perceber que Amélia estava conversando com essa desconhecida, estava começando a entender o motivo de a TARDIS tê-lo trago até ali para notar que Rory estava segurando sua esposa para evitar que ela simplesmente batesse na mulher até a morte. Mas quando ele virou-se observando a cena ele sabia apenas de uma coisa.

\- Amélia, Rory peguem o garoto e levem-no para a TARDIS. Agora.

Seu tom de comando era inegável enquanto virava-se para a mulher que simplesmente lhe encarou de volta. Sabia que ela estava acostumada ao incomum, mas duvidava que ela tivesse encarado qualquer coisa próxima a ele, ainda sim seu convívio era o bastante para que a mulher reconhecesse o perigo quando via de perto. Naquele momento até mesmo os Dalek recuariam.

\- Qual é o nome do menino?

Não aumentou sua voz, nem mesmo colocou raiva dela, contudo ele pode perceber o medo correndo pelas veias dela.

\- Harry James Potter.

\- Mãe e pai?

\- Lily Potter e James Potter.

Ele inclinou a cabeça percebendo que tinha alguma coisa faltando ali isso, no entanto teria que esperar até outro momento para ser resolvido.

\- Eu vou levá-lo de sua casa e você não irá atrás dele, não irá avisar ninguém sobre isso e principalmente, não irá lembrar-se dele nunca mais. Eu fui claro?

\- Sim.

Doctor acenou com a cabeça enquanto ele virara as costas, tinha coisas para resolver e entrar na linha temporal de alguém. De novo.

~D~

Arabella Dora Figg havia vivido muitos anos de sua vida como uma Trouxa, ignorando em boa parte o mundo que havia lhe excluído por ter nascido diferente, por isso quando Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore entrou na sua casa lhe dizendo que tinha uma missão de vital importância e que só ela poderia fazer, não só achou estranho como também não conseguiu mandá-lo ir embora. Por que sinceramente? Ela sempre quis fazer parte do Mundo Mágico e ter um pouco da aventura que cresceu ouvindo. Assim mesmo achando a missão pouco ética, não conseguiu recusar.

Assim não pensou duas vezes em mudar-se de casa, em aceitar que o homem mais velho cuidasse de suas finanças e de espionar os seus vizinhos. Sua missão era observar Harry Potter e dizer qualquer coisa de estranho que acontecesse ali, tirando reparado como ele mal tratado pelos seus tios, mas Dumbledore apenas disse que era coisa de sua mente. Ficando ainda pior quando sua magia acidental começou a ocorrer, mas novamente o mais velho não se importou.  Deixando a mulher mais e mais incomodada com tudo aquilo, ainda sim não conseguia simplesmente ir embora, nunca tivera uma vida tão boa antes.

Era por isso que estava observando toda ação, ou melhor, a parte em que o trio simplesmente pegou o menino e sumiu em pleno ar, embora ela não tivesse ouvido o som natural de Aparatação que tinha se acostumado quando era mais nova. E percebendo que algo muito errado estava ocorrendo, voltou pegando o Floo que estava sempre ao lado da lareira. Ela não podia viajar nele, mas tinha magia o suficiente em si para fazer uma chamada para o seu chefe. Como esperado o rosto do homem apareceu nas chamas.

\- Harry foi raptado.

Houve um breve silencio do outro lado, como se o homem estivesse se distanciado brevemente.

\- Me dê espaço, eu estou indo.

Ela só teve tempo para dá dois passos para trás, quando homem surgiu do fogo caminhando para o lado de fora, mesmo com suas roupas exageradas, ele parecia impossivelmente alto e imponente naquele momento seus olhos azuis e brilhantes pareciam terrivelmente perigosos.

 - Me conte exatamente o que ocorreu?

Respirando fundo, a Aborto começou a contar exatamente o que tinha visto, de como ouviu um barulho esquisito, de como uma mulher muito bonita seguida de dois homens um de aparência comum e outro que era queixo e brancura apareceram e chegaram perto do menino, conversando com ele um pouco e então o homem com enorme queixo simplesmente disse alguma coisa. Ela não tinha visto muito depois disso.

\- Vou precisar dessa memória Arabella, você me permite retirá-la?

Acenando viu o homem encostando a varinha em sua têmpora, por um segundo fechou os olhos sentindo como se alguma coisa estivesse sendo retirado diretamente da sua cabeça, não chegava a ser doloroso, embora fosse muito desagradável. Abriu os olhos percebendo que o idoso colocava sua memória em um frasco de vidro.

\- Continue observando Arabella, se mais alguma coisa acontecer, me avise imediatamente.

\- Sim senhor.

Mas o homem já estava entrando no fogo, deixando-a sentindo-se um completo fracasso.

~D~

 

\- O que vamos fazer com ele?

Amélia perguntou enquanto olhava por cima do ombro, vendo que seu marido e a criança estavam rindo de alguma coisa, ela sorriu vendo a cena. Rory sempre fora muito bom com criança, mesmo quando mais novo e elas pareciam simplesmente adorá-lo e a prova estava a sua frente. Ela sabia que um dia ele seria um ótimo pai para o filho ou filha deles.

\- Levá-lo até o pai dele.

Isso retirou a ruiva dos seus pensamentos, fazendo-a voltar-se para o seu melhor amigo que estava encarando a tela quando mexia, girava e batia no console da nave fazendo-a gemer no processo. Ela sempre achou que fosse uma reclamação, mas depois de conhecê-la poderia muito bem outra coisa.

\- Você conhece o pai dele?

Seu amigo não retirou os olhos da tela, parecendo tão concentrado que poderia muito bem abrir um buraco ali. Desde Pandorica não tinha o visto assim e isso a estava assustando um pouco. Era como se alguma coisa crucial e perigosa estivesse para ocorrer.

\- Sim, ele já viajou comigo há um tempo a trás. Não esperava vê-lo de novo nessa vida. Ou qualquer outra.

O menino riu fazendo os dois votarem-se para ele, só para encarar Rory de cabelo colorido, sem nem mesmo piscar a mulher começou a rir. Só parando quando percebeu o rosto sério do seu amigo.

\- O que não está me contando?

\- Você não estranhou Rory está de cabelo colorido de repente?

Ela piscou algumas vezes percebendo que sim, Rory não tinha o cabelo daquela cor e o olhar de espanto no rosto do homem dizia tudo o que ela precisava saber.

\- Esse menino é um alien?

\- Não, ele é tão humano com você. Ele só possui capacidades diferentes.

\- Como assim?

Seu amigo não respondeu de imediato, mas pareceu mexer ainda mais rápido em uma seqüência que ela não conseguia compreender, mesmo sabendo um pouco de como manusear a maquina.

\- Ele pode modificar a realidade gerando efeitos aleatórios baseados em sua emoção e sua vontade. Isso não causa nenhum problema, mas tão perto de um Vortex do Tempo? Isso pode acabar muito mal se ele realmente se irritar.

\- Pera, está me dizendo que esse menino pode modificar a realidade? Como isso pode ser humano?

Viu Doctor respirar como se tentasse colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, antes de encará-la. Seus olhos estavam profundos como se tentasse compreender alguma coisa além do que estava acontecendo ali, não era a primeira vez que isso ocorria, mas não havia tido nenhum ocasião para perguntar mais afundo.

\- Ele pode fazer magia. Esse menino é um bruxo.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer que aquilo não existia, mas parou percebendo que aquilo seria completamente errado. Já tinha enfrentado diversas formas de vidas fora do planeta, androids e outras coisas que ela se arrepiava só de pensar. Coisas que a colocaria em um manicômio se as pessoas soubessem. Então existir magia não era grande coisa, certo?

\- Então magia é algo comum nos humanos?

\- Não exatamente, mas também não é raro assim.

\- E o pai dele é mágico também?

A expressão do homem tornou-se levemente triste e sofrida, antes de ele balançar a cabeça de forma negativa e voltar a manejar a nave com velocidade. Ficou ali esperando um momento, para saber se teria sua resposta ou não.

\- Um dele sim e outro não. Contudo é muito complicado para explicar agora, temos que achá-lo e rápido.

Ela acenou com a cabeça percebendo que deveria ser algo realmente ruim para o Doctor está realmente dirigindo a TARDIS, normalmente ele apenas deixava-a seguir seu próprio rumo. Virou-se para a criança que estava agora desenhando alguma coisa no papel chegando perto com um sorriso no rosto, esse menino parecia ser muito bonzinho e ela desejou que o pai dele o tratasse melhor do que seus tios o haviam tratado até aquele momento.

~D~

Snape sentiu uma resposta subindo por sua garganta, mas não era hora para jogar na cara do homem que ele estava errado, principalmente quando McGonagall estava lhe encarando como se fosse um rato preste a ser abocanhado. Ele sabia, embora não tenha presenciado diretamente, que ela fora completamente vocal sobre deixá-lo com Petúnia e até mesmo ele sabia que era um erro. A mulher sempre fora amarga e ressentida por não possuir magia como a irmã mais nova, ao mesmo tempo em que era completamente submissa, então ele sabia que ela iria prejudicar o menino nem que fosse por omissão.

Ainda sim ele também sabia que a magia envolta da casa do menino era poderosa o suficiente para avisar ao Diretor se alguém tivesse usado a Arte para raptá-lo ou se qualquer pessoa com magia chegasse perto do local. O fato disso não ter acontecido, só aumentava o fato que poderia ter sido um rapto Trouxa, com motivos Trouxas. O mais velho parecia duvidar disso, com fatos que só ele sabia, ainda sim ele poderia está errado como já havia errado algumas vezes antes. O único problema que o erro do mais velho significa provavelmente a morte de alguém. Severus sinceramente esperava que não fosse o fim para o menino.

\- Severus, você e Filius irão até Little Whinging verificar se existe algum tipo de magia no ar.

Viu o menor acenando a cabeça de forma solene, fazendo Severus sentir um alivio, ele não tinha muito contado com o professor diminuto, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que seus conhecimentos de feitiços eram tão vastos quanto à própria biblioteca da escola. Talvez fosse a única pessoa no Castelo, tirando ele próprio, que conhecia Magia das Trevas com intimidade, embora ele não tivesse sido manchado como Severus havia sido.

Ambos pegaram o Floo indo parar na casa da Aborto que espionava o menino, ele sempre isso errado, não pela falta de Magia da mulher, mas por achar que ela não tinha o necessário para o trabalho. Não bastava simplesmente ser fofoqueiro, eram necessárias atenção e perspicácia que ela demonstrou não ter, era por isso que agora eles tinham que correr atrás do “escolhido”. Dizer que isso o deixava de mau humor era um eufemismo. E tudo ficava ainda pior por terem que fazer isso escondido, se alguém soubesse que o precioso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu havia sumido de baixo do nariz de Dumbledore, seria um verdadeiro pandemônio.

Saiu da casa sem nem mesmo olhar ao redor, percebendo que o professor diminuto seguia em seus calcanhares tão rápido quanto podia, sabia que podia está sendo injusto com ele, mas não queria gastar mais tempo do que o necessário no meio de Trouxas.

\- Quer verificar Magia das Trevas enquanto eu verifico as demais?

\- Eu não acho que teve magia envolvida, Filius.

\- Nem eu, mas Albus não irá sossegar até dizermos isso com provas.

\- Não seria mais fácil rastrear o menino?

\- Não acho que seja possível.

\- Como assim?

Viu o mais velho pegar sua varinha, mexendo de maneira rápida e intricada, viu o ar brilhar ao seu redor quando a magia fazia efeito. Sabia que assim o Ministério não iria rastrear os feitiços que fossem fazer ali, além de protegê-los de bisbilhoteiros. Ele não demonstrou, mas ficou impressionado com fato dele conseguir fazer tal feito de maneira tão simples, simplesmente porque era muito fácil esquecer que o menor era tão bom.

\- Até onde eu sei parte das proteções, o torna impossível de rastrear. Ou é o que Albus alega quando o Ministério perguntou sobre o assunto.

\- E como sabe disso?

O menor lhe encarou por alguns segundos com um sorriso nos seus lábios, parecendo um Impi que ele tinha conhecido durante um ritual nefasto que Voldemorte tinha feito. Ele nunca soubera e nunca quis saber para que servisse tal magia nefasta, tinha visto coisas ruins de mais naquele dia para ter mais esse pesadelo.

\- Você tem os seus segredos e eu tenho os meus Severus.

Apenas acenou com a cabeça sabendo que o antigo professor tinha todo o direito de manter seus segredos, virou-se movimentando sua própria varia começando a recitar um encantamento para revelar a maior parte do tipo de Magia das Trevas. Nada. Virou-se para Filius que tinha uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto, que o igual julgou ser confusão.

\- Alguém distorceu o Tempo.

\- Vira-Tempo?

\- Não. Algo que um feitiço não pode localizar.

\- Como assim?

Viu quando o menor ficou em silêncio por um momento, enquanto soltava um suspiro e voltava à varinha para dentro das vestes.

\- Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar agora, Severus. E acho que nem mesmo Albus irá achá-lo tão cedo. E se quer minha opinião, será sorte se a Magia do Castelo consiga.

~D~

Capitão Jack Harkness estava sentado no bar, ele realmente não era muito chegado a bebidas alcoólicas, só bebia quando a ocasião mandava ou quando algo realmente muito ruim aconteceu. O que não era a ocasião. Naquele dia ele só estava esperando por alguma diversão ou por alguém que lhe ajudasse a matar o seu tempo, havia descoberto que viver a eternidade vinha com uma quantidade enorme de tédio, principalmente naqueles dias em que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Sem aliens ou catástrofes que necessitasse de um bom e velho capitão. E até aquele momento tinha encontrado duas mulheres e três homens que prometiam diversão para aquela noite.

Tinha acabado de pedir outro copo, quando percebeu que uma ruiva vinha na sua direção, fazendo-o sorrir. Principalmente por ela ser facilmente a pessoa mais bonita naquele bar e se ele fosse sincero, a pessoa mais bonita que ele viu em muito tempo andando de lá para cá através daquele século. Viu-a sentando ao seu lado e cruzando a perna, sentiu um pequeno arrepio quando ela chegou mais perto colocando seus lábios perto dos seus ouvidos. Teve que se controlar para não recuar ou beijá-la prontamente.

\- O Doctor está te esperando no lado de fora.

Isso fez seu sangue gelar completamente, porque havia esperado noventa e um anos por isso e finalmente o Doctor havia voltado para si, contudo ele não era iludido o suficiente em achar que havia sido apenas por si. Não. Jack sabia que alguma coisa muito errada havia acontecido para o homem vir até si e por isso voltou-se para a mulher seus olhos ficando sérios, embora o sorriso nunca houvesse deixado o seu rosto.

\- Só liderar o caminho, querida.

Ela sorriu e de forma elegante começou a abrir caminho pela multidão que parecia ter aumentado na ultima hora, sem perceber viu-se segurando a pistola que estava devidamente escondida por de baixo de seu sobretudo. Saiu percebendo o silêncio abafado da rua movimentada ali perto, o beco estava parcialmente escuro e nem assim foi o suficiente para esconder a enorme cabine azul da polícia que estava contra encostada na parede com um homem a sua frente.

\- Obrigado Amélia, eu tenho que conversar com ele agora.

Viu quando a mulher encarou o homem como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim ela acenou com a cabeça e antes de entrar na cabine, parou e olhou diretamente para o Capitão que não mais parecia tão charmoso. Ele parecia perigoso e pronto para qualquer coisa. Então ela entrou fechando a porta deixando-os sozinhos.

\- Antes que essa conversa comece, eu não vim responder suas perguntas, isso acontecerá no seu futuro. E no meu passado. O que tornou incrivelmente difícil conseguir um ponto para achá-lo.

Só pela voz o Capitão pode perceber que não era o mesmo Doctor que tinha viajado, por isso simplesmente acenou com a cabeça enquanto esperava pelo o homem prosseguir. Afinal apenas o fim do mundo seria o suficiente para ele cruzar a própria linha temporal para achá-lo.

\- Eu preciso que você seja sincero, totalmente e completamente sincero.

\- Claro, se estou no seu passado deve saber que já tenho vivido a um longo tempo e por isso posso não ser tão preciso assim.

\- Mas você deve.

Algo no tom do Doctor fez ficar completamente alerta, aquilo não era normal do viajante.

\- Você se lembra de Lily e James Potter?

Levantou uma sobrancelha, porque realmente se lembrava desse casal, por não só serem muito bonitos como por querer a sua ajuda. Segundo eles só ele poderia ajudá-los. Sempre achou que nunca mais fosse ouvir falar deles.

\- Eu lembro, era um casal de bruxos onde James não podia ter filhos, segundo o que eles me contaram ele precisavam do meu esperma para que Lily pudesse engravidar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O homem lhe encarou como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara, o que sempre acontecia quando descobria algo que estava óbvio o tempo todo. Isso não era nenhum pouco bom. Porque pela experiência do Capitão isso sempre vinha seguido por um plano muito louco.

\- Eles tiveram um filho e o seu nome é Harry.

\- Sim, Lily me mandou uma carta com um foto dele recém nascido. A criança se parece muito com James.

\- Sabia, eles morreram?

Jack sentiu o seu coração parar um pulo enquanto uma sensação de perda começou a subir-lhe, só tinha passado um final de semana com o jovem casal, mas eles tinham conseguido um local no seu coração. Saber da morte deles era terrível. Até que percebeu que isso significava que tinha um filho perdido por ai, um filho que poderia precisar dele.

\- Eu preciso achar Harry. Ele pode está precisando de mim, não posso deixar meu filho na mão.

Viu o sorriso orgulho no rosto dele, enquanto se aproximava, revelando um homem bem mais jovem do que aquele tinha conhecido, embora alguma coisa nos olhos dele mantivesse o mesmo e ainda mais velho do que antes. Fosse o que tivesse ocorrido ele estava bem mais triste que antes. Ainda sim foi um conforto quando ele colocou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Eu sabia que você não iria me decepcionar meu leal Capitão Jack Harkness.

Sentiu o coração encher-se de orgulho, afinal o Doctor nunca havia lhe tratado daquela forma, nem mesmo em seus sonhos. Por isso sentiu os seus olhos marejarem, mas não chegou realmente a ficar tão emocionado assim.

\- Venha, a TARDIS encontrou o seu filho para você.

Entrou na cabina percebendo que ela estava diferente, mas novo e mais moderno, totalmente diferente do modelo que outro Doctor usava, ainda sim conseguia perceber que se tratava exatamente da mesma nave. Contudo ele sentiu um zumbir bem baixo que fez virar o rosto na direção do menino que estava parado não muito longe dele. Por um momento observou aqueles olhos verdes que fez lembrar-se de Lily.

\- Você está zumbindo.

A voz infantil constatou enquanto o homem se aproximava sorrindo para ele.

\- Você também meu pequeno.

\- Eu não sou pequeno.

A criança retrucou imediatamente, isso fez o homem sorrir ainda mais.

\- Para mim é, mas eu tenho certeza que irá crescer e ficar tão forte quanto o seu pai.

\- Você conheceu o meu pai?

A esperança na voz da criança fez o coração do Capitão doer, esperava que ele não soubesse da história, afinal ele tinha o que? No máximo quatro anos? Virou o rosto percebendo que havia duas pessoas com o Doctor, provavelmente seus novos caronas, isso significava que algo havia ocorrido com Rose e teria que esperava até o seu futuro para saber. Assim focou-se no que estava a sua frente.

\- Pode contar.

Sabia que não precisava da aprovação do homem para isso, mas tê-la significava muito para o Capitão. Por isso voltou-se para a criança a sua frente sorrindo de forma doce e suave, era momento de ter cautela.

\- Eu sou seu pai, Harry.

Viu os olhos do menino se arregalar enquanto caminhava para trás, dando espaço entre eles, isso fez o coração do mais velho se apertar um pouco, embora entendesse que teria que ter paciência naquele momento.

\- Então por que você me abandonou?

Sentiu a dor no menino, queria privacidade para aquela conversa e por isso se virou para o Doctor e sua tripulação.

\- Eu posso conversar com ele sozinho?

Viu quando Doctor acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva enquanto pegava os seus companheiros e subiam as escadas. Jack sentou-se na frente da criança que parecia ainda menores com aquelas roupas usadas.

\- O que você sabe sobre os seus pais?

\- Que eles morreram em um acidente de carro e meu pai era um bêbado desempregado.

O imortal levantou um das suas sobrancelhas de maneira curiosa, não sabia como os pais dele haviam morrido, mas definitivamente não foi em um acidente de carro e James podia ser muitas coisas e bêbado não era uma delas.

\- Eu não vou mentir para você Harry, eu não sei como eles morreram, mas eu sei que James não era um bêbado, tinha um senso de humor meio idiota e perigoso, mas bêbado? Não. E sua mãe era simplesmente uma pessoa maravilhosa. Inteligente e doce, contudo podia ser muito firme e direta quando necessitava. Eles eram pessoas maravilhosas.

\- Eu não estou entendendo, você disse que era o meu pai.

\- E sou. James, o marido de sua mãe, não podia ter filhos e eles me pediram para ajudá-los.

\- Como?

Jack não pode deixar de rir, nem morrendo definitivamente ele iria ter uma conversa sobre sexo grupal com o seu filho de quatro anos. Quem sabe quando ele tivesse treze. Viu quando o menino começou a voltar-se se fechar.

\- Você ainda é muito novo para termos essa conversa, me pergunta depois quando for mais velho.

Viu o menino acenando com a cabeça de maneira positiva se concentrando como se quisesse guardar aquela informação para o futuro. Não pode deixar de achar aquilo fofo.

\- Então, James e você são os meus pais? E Lily minha mãe?

\- Isso.

\- Mas ainda não explica por que você me abandonou.

Não pode deixar de se espantar com isso, o menino tinha uma mente bem mais madura do que sua idade parecia, de certa forma ficou muito temeroso pelo o que faria uma criança tão doce crescer assim.

\- Seus pais queriam que você fosse mais velho antes de explicar os detalhes sobre seu nascimento, mas não tiveram tempo.

O garoto não disse nada, ficou parado observando o mais velho, que ficava mais e mais nervoso sobre aqueles olhos verdes e poderosos. Um dia, com o empurrão certo, esse menino seria uma pessoa grande. E Jack iria garantir que ele tivesse todo o suporte que ele pudesse dá.

\- Eu vou ficar com você agora?

\- Você quer ficar comigo?

O menino acenou com a cabeça e foi na direção do homem abraçando-o, sem perceber estava abraçando de volta e chorando.

~D~

Albus estava encarando o ritual a sua frente, que deveria ser capaz de rastrear qualquer um em qualquer lugar, nem mesmo as proteções mais poderosas conhecidas. Era um ritual tão complexo que por muito pouco não era considerado Magia das Trevas e apenas porque o idoso mantinha em segredo a sua existência, assim como diversas outras práticas que sabia muito bem ser limítrofe de mais para bruxos comuns. Percebendo que não havia qualquer resposta, nem negativa e nem positiva, como se o menino não existisse.

Não era o primeiro ritual que isso ocorria, não era nem mesmo a primeira vez que ele tentava rastreá-lo, mas isso sempre se mostrou impossível. Nunca conseguira entender porque e não importava quanto magias ele usasse no menino para tentar descobrir, sempre tinha uma resposta inconclusiva. Principalmente por ele parecer não está interligado a qualquer zona temporal, embora isso fosse impossível, o mais velho sabia ser impossível. E a única coisa que tinha certeza era que ele estava vivo e só porque nenhum feitiço havia caído até então.

Na verdade essa era outra coisa que não estava fazendo sentindo, a magia que havia colocado ligando-o ao sangue de sua mãe estava se movendo, o que era impossível. Feitiços desse tipo não se moviam. Mas era o que estava ocorrendo, ele estava se deslocando e parecendo se realocar, então poderia rastrear quando acontecesse. Era só esperar.

Mesmo que isso significasse que ele tivesse que reavaliar todo o seu plano, mesmo que isso lhe matasse de tanta frustração. Mesmo que isso significasse que tivesse que fazer o trabalho sujo. De novo.

~D~

Doctor sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, muito e completamente errado, mas havia uma possibilidade. Uma pequena possibilidade que nesse novo mundo, onde Amélia Pound conseguiu interferir com a força de sua mente, de mudar algumas coisas. Pequenas e sutis, ainda sim mudança, ele sabia melhor do que qualquer um o quanto essas pequenas mudanças podem fazer a diferença. Então estava esperando que depois de Pandorica, ele pudesse salvar aqueles que lhe salvaram um dia, mesmo sabendo que não poderia ter Rose de volta. Isso era um ponto fixo de mais no tempo para algo tão sutil.

Por isso ficou esperando por ele do lado de fora, não gostava de finais e por isso não queria ver os Pound se despedindo do menino, principalmente sabendo que as coisas iriam ficar muito complicadas ali por diante. Assim decidiu que iria fazer uma investigação direta, mesmo correndo o risco de tudo ir por água a baixo. Mas ele tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo com sua Amélia Pound e rápido. Olhou novamente para o papel que estava em sua mão, ele ainda tinha dúvidas, mas iria fazer assim mesmo.

Viu quando a porta se abriu e o homem saiu com o menino, ele sinceramente nunca pensou em ir para cama com um homem, sempre pareceu muito estranho para si. Até mesmo mulheres em algumas vidas. Mas ele foi o que chegou mais próximo de conseguir esse feito, principalmente sendo como era há alguns séculos atrás.

\- Obrigado por isso Doctor, vou ficar esperando pela próxima vez que vamos nos encontrar.

\- Lembre-se o seu futuro é o meu passado.

\- Como assim papai?

Doctor abaixou os olhos vendo a criança lhe encarar com curiosidade, por um momento memórias passaram rápido por sua mente, embora tão rápido que ele não se fixou em nenhuma delas.

\- Depois eu te explico.

Viu o menino balançando a cabeça e sorrindo para o homem que havia salvado de seus tios, embora ele não tivesse dito nada, Doctor conhecia os sinais de abuso quando os via. Chegou perto dele ajoelhando-se para ficar de frente.

\- Vou um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry.

\- O prazer foi meu Doctor.

Ele sorriu e abraçou a criança, levantou-se e encarou os olhos do Capitão percebendo que ele tinha muitas perguntas para fazer e mesmo assim estava se controlando. Por isso o puxou para perto o abraçando, enquanto colocava o papel dentro do casaco dele, poderia ser covarde de sua parte. Mas ele era um covarde.

\- Até a próxima Doctor.

\- Até Capitão.

**Extra**

Rory estava sentado em sua cama na TARDIS esperando por Amy terminar o seu banho, aquele dia – se é que foi vinte e quatro anos – fora uma montanha russa de surpresas e emoções, embora sendo muito sincero ele não tivesse entendido exatamente tudo. Apenas a parte que o menino era um bruxo e o pai dele era um antigo viajante do Doctor, que naquele dia – se é que ainda fosse o mesmo dia – ainda não o tinha encontrado pela ultima vez. Às vezes, ele achava tudo aquilo muito confuso e surreal, por isso simplesmente seguia as deixas e esperavam pelo melhor.

Deitou-se observando o teto que era exatamente como o da sua casa, como a nave sabia disso era algo assombroso, o que chegava a ser ridículo comparando com o que ela era capaz fazer como um todo. Mas ele sempre fora alguém que fixava nas pequenas coisas e foi assim que havia conseguido esperar por dois mil anos pela volta de sua amada e do único que poderia salvá-la. Achava muito injusto ele ter que seguir pelo caminho mais longo, mas nada poderia fazer. Não podia simplesmente deixar Amy desprotegida.

Virou-se no mesmo momento em que percebeu sua mulher dentando ao seu lado, como sempre o seu cheiro já lhe deixava desperto, abraçou-a segurando forte. Ele nunca sabia quando iria ser a ultima noite deles juntos e mesmo não se lembrando completamente de sua época de Centurião, ele conseguia lembrar o suficiente para sempre ter saudades dela.

\- Eu vi como você cuidou do Harry.

\- E?

\- Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso, Rory.

Ele encostou o seu rosto no ombro da mulher, enquanto controlava seus pensamentos, realmente queria ser pai, mas com vida que eles estavam levando simplesmente não conseguia obrigar-se a isso. Sabia não seria nenhum pouco justo com sua mulher. Assim beijou o ombro dela.

\- Um dia meu amor, eu sei que nos dois vamos ser pais maravilhosos.


End file.
